Saint
by xXWhateverDudeXx
Summary: Audrey is Caroline's step Sister. She came back for good, but is good the correct word to describe it? Hell no, but we could give it a try. Oh and did I tell you that she will soon have every male walking after her like love sick puppy? R&R


Schönen guten Tag,

So before you star reading, I want you to know that I'm totally new writing in English.

I German and I tried this to see how it'll work out. So this FF is kind of my baby, so play nice or it'll cry just like me -.-"Anyways, I hope you guys are going to enjoy my Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, because if I would than…you better don't know.

A new beginning, well not really new but fresh, yes a fresh start.

I'd never thought I would come back, I swore to myself, no I promised myself to leave Mystic Falls behind. It's quit funny, that my way ended here at my family's house in my ridiculous hot car which just suited my loveliness damn fine.

I decided to pay my not so lovely sister Caroline a visit later on.

Because of course there were things that had a much higher priority, like getting drunk after two years of abstinence.

Yep that's a plan.

I drove straight to the centre of Hell oh sorry my bad, I meant Mystic falls, The Mystic Grill.

I could already smell the alcohol and hear the music that blew trough the speakers of an old Jukebox. It brought memories back from a time I love to remember and despise at the same time.

I killed the engine of my car and stepped out.

With a self-assured grin on my face I entered the bar; I let my gaze wander over the crowd and tried to locate someone I knew. This wasn't easy 'because it was Saturday and the grill was filled with citizens. It was kind of like everyone who lives in this godforsaken shithole met right here. I giggled to myself and walked to the bar.

I placed my self between to men and ordered a glass of bourbon, and all that thanks to my fake I.D I spent quit some money on.

"You don't really look like 23 to me", said a sexy husky voice to my right.

I smiled and looked at my possible new possession.

He looked drop dead gorgeous, tall dark and handsome just how I liked it, but unfortunately I had the nagging feeling he would not suit me, I liked my men under me, they should be devoted to me and not vice versa.

"Oh, and why the interest? Although I'm awesome so I can understand it somehow, but mind your own dirt, "I answered him with a wicked grin.

He first looked out in wonder, but then he had a cocky smile on his lips. "I'm Damon; you should feel honoured because I gladden you with my presence."

Yup, definitely not my choice man for tonight.

I laughed anyway and said: "Hey there I'm…"

"Audrey!" I heard someone call my name threw the Crowd.

"Yes, that's me", I giggled at Damon.

I swung my head in the direction of the small dance floor, people were dancing close embrace each other when I saw Tyler Lockwood, with a bottle of beer in his hand, pushed through the crowd, he smiled at me broadly and said, "Audrey, how awesome that you're here, since when have you been back, Caroline knows that? " I looked at my watch and returned to Tyler.

"Wait, I'm here for about seven minutes, this is Mystic Falls, and I think she is already on her way here."

He cracked me a smile that reminded me of my past here.

I used to be close friends with Taylor close friends just like Jeremy and I.

"How long are you going to stay?" he asked me slyly.

"I don't know, to be honest I just wanted to visit my dear sister and annoy the crap outta her" I grinned at him. "Sister Love" Tyler said.

"Hmm, I think that can be called so"

"Wow, somehow I feel excluded, "interfered Damon bored.

"Oh no, I am extremely sorry, is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?" I asked with a seductive voice.

"Well, to be honest, there are certain things that you could do with me so that I no longer am so sad„ he told me.

"Oh, now things are getting interesting talk on Damon„ I smiled encouragingly.

We both laughed, after such a short time I was almost sure we were damn similar.

"Audrey, I'll be gone now, we see each other at school? " Tyler asked me hopefully.

"Yes, I'm going to sign myself in tomorrow" I smiled at him.

He went back into the crowd and was gone.

I turned back to Damon and said: "It was nice meeting you sir".

Without waiting for a reply I made my way out of the grill, not forgetting my bottle o' Vodka.

I will introduce myself, my name is Audrey Forbes I'm Caroline's adoptive sister, our parents thought they couldn't have children and adopted me. A year later, Caroline came to the world as a miracle, Liz was pregnant. I was too young to understand it but after a while I was only air for my family, I thought everyone would hate me. It was all about Caroline and as childish as it may seem I've made it my mission to make her live hell. When I was 16 I found out I was adopted. For me it was not bad, on the contrary, I was relieved to know that the hypocritical family was not really mine. I began my search for my real mother; it wasn't too difficult because it was an Open-adoption. I had found out everything; that my real mother lives in Atlanta and that her name is Mary Anne, she gave birth to me, when she was fifteen. My real grandparents forced her to give me away; she was not allowed to even hold me in her arms after birth.

Now she works as a nurse in a hospital, not far from her apartment.

Her appearance is breathtaking, her long black hair and beautiful blue eyes that drove every man crazy. She told me that all ladies in our family are like that. All women in our family would be more than just pretty damn good looking.

I noticed there was more behind it, but I inquired. She also told me that the women in our family are cursed. Then I began to doubt her words, nonsense. The more she talked the more I realized how crazy she was. She talked about witches, demons and other supernatural things that made absolutely no sense. One day I walked into a man, he grabbed me by the throat, he told me I would smell so good, I felt ashamed for not having believed in my mothers words. He was a vampire. A bloodsucker. He called me his soul mate.

Something awoke inside of me. The vampire stumbled back and held his head. I ran back home, I was so fast you would think I was on drugs or something like what I was, ultimately, but that's another story. Something told me I was safe in my mothers' house.

I tried to hysterically explain my mother what had just happened to me.

She tried to calm me. She took me in her arms and rocked us back and forth. She told me I would find my answers in Mystic Falls.

So maybe I should say here that I have lied a little bit, I'm not here just for Caroline, but also because of my own there were so many secrets to be revealed. My sister's life to mess up is just the cherry on my strawberry ice cream. I love strawberries.


End file.
